W górę
Totalna Porażka Wyspa Wawanakwa - Odcinek 12 'Chris: ' Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce Wyspie Wawanakwa. Finałowa szóstka działała w dwóch trzyosobowych sojuszach. Owen chciał poderwać Gwen, ale nim zrobił jakikolwiek krok, wyleciał. Uczestnicy grali w pokera, gdzie zwycięzcą okazał się być Geoff, który jako jedyny mógł czuć się bezpiecznie na ceremonii eliminacji. Zrobiliśmy psikusa uczestnikom i odpadły dwie osoby. Kryminalista Duncan, oraz żarłoczny Owen. Czyj sojusz przetrwa dłużej? I kto odpadnie? To już dzisiaj w Totalnej Porażce Wyspie Wawanakwa. Stołówka Gwen i Leshawna siedzą w stołówce 'Leshawna: ' No i znowu dałyśmy się porobić. 'Gwen: ' Tia. Zjedzmy coś, bo dzisiaj musimy dać z siebie 200% 'Leshawna: ' Chyba nie zrobi znowu podwójnej eliminacji 'Gwen: ' Wątpię, ale można spodziewać się wszystkiego Leshawna wypluwa "kleik" Szefa 'Leshawna: ' Tfu, jakie to nie dobre 'Gwen: ' Ale chyba nie zamierzasz głodować? 'Leshawna: ' Nie, wygarnę Chrisowi co myślę, o tej jego grze 'Gwen: ' Leshawna, nie rób głupstw Leshawna wyszła. 'Gwen: ' No i poszła Kontynuowała jedzenie Willa Courtney i Geoff siedzą przy stole 'Courtney: ' Podałbyś mi ten napój gazowany? 'Geoff: ' Proszę Geoff podaje Courtney napój gazowany 'Courtney: ' Dzięki. Denerwujesz się, że możesz odpaść? 'Geoff: ' Ziom, cały czas siedenerwuję 'Courtney: ' To co ja mam powiedzieć? 'Geoff: ' Powinniśmy się zrelaksować 'Courtney: ' Nie no 'Geoff: ' Courtney, no weź. Zagramy w coś na XBOX'ie? 'Courtney: ' Czy ja wiem? 'Geoff: ' Wiem, że denerwujesz się kiepską sytuacją, ale nerwy nic nie zdziałają 'Courtney: ' Zgoda. I tak cię ogram w fifę 15 Boisko do gry w koszykówkę Chris i Szef siedzą na ławce, Chris ma w ręku piłkę do kosza 'Chris: ' Niezły mecz stary 'Szef: ' Dzięki 'Chris: ' Prawię cię ograłem 'Szef: ' No właśnie hehe, prawie 'Chris: ' A jakieś plany? 'Szef: ' Zrobić obiad i kolacje 'Chris: ' No właśnie, bo jest sprawa 'Szef: ' To dawaj 'Chris: ' Zastąpisz mnie? 'Szef: ' CO? Po*****o cię 'Chris: ' Ale ziom, to ćwiercfinał. Te dzieciaki muszą w koncu poczuć ból. 'Szef: ' Nie zgodzę się, być po raz kolejny prowadzącym. Moja robota to szykować żarcie dla przegranych, a nie robić za prowadzącego 'Chris: ' Proszę, ostatni raz 'Szef: ' NIE NIE I NIE 'Chris: ' Szefie 'Szef: ' Wychodzę, mam to gdzieś Szef wyszedł z boiska i trzasnął drzwiami. Willa Courtney i Geoff grają w fifę 15 'Courtney: ' Ha, i ograłam cię fajtłapo 'Geoff: ' To nie moja wina że Finlandia ma dziurawego bramkarza 'Courtney: ' Nie zmienia to faktu, że przerąbałeś 3 do zera 'Geoff: ' Rewanż 'Courtney: ' Chętnie Stołówka Leshawna wraca 'Gwen: ' I co? 'Leshawna: ' Nie, nie chcę ryzykować 'Gwen: ' Dobrze zrobiłaś, że nic nie powiedziałaś Chrisowi 'Leshawna: ' Miałam zamiar powiedzieć, ale się ugryzłam w język 'Gwen: ' A gdzie on teraz jest 'Leshawna: ' Gadał coś z Szefem na boisku. A ten się później tak zdenerwował, że jak trzasną drzwiami, to aż farba z ławki rezerwowej zeszła Gwen i Leshawna zaczęły się śmiać 'Gwen: ' Poprawiasz mi humor 'Leshawna: ' Spoko laska 'Gwen: ' Brakuję mi willi 'Leshawna: ' Nom, mi też. Dobra, nie zjadłaś mi mojej porcji? 'Gwen: ' Nie proszę Leshawna zaczyna jeść Willa Geoff i Courtney grają rewanż 'Courtney: ' No... no... Kur*a 'Geoff: ' Haha, i kto jest najlepszy 'Courtney: ' Wygrałeś 2 do 1, też mi wielce 'Geoff: ' Liczy się fakt 'Courtney: ' Masz racje ziom 'Geoff: ' Powtarzasz po mnie? 'Courtney: ' Sorka 'Geoff: ' Nie ma sprawy. Moje slangi należą również do moich ziomków 'Courtney: ' Mam prośbę 'Geoff: ' Tak? 'Courtney: ' Ogarnąłbyś co Gwen i Leshawna kombinują? 'Geoff: ' No luz Stołówka Leshawna skonczyła jeść 'Leshawna: ' Paskudztwo 'Gwen: ' Mi też nie smakuje, no ale jak trzeba, to trzeba Do stołówki wchodzi Geoff 'Geoff: ' Hej 'Gwen: ' Jeśli na śniadanie, to już zjedzone 'Geoff: ' Nie, wcale nie 'Leshawna: ' Pewnie się nieźle objadłeś 'Geoff: ' Tia, za dwóch 'Leshawna: ' Coś chciałeś 'Geoff: ' W sumie to tak pogadać 'Gwen: ' A w sumie, może i ty byś coś chciał 'Geoff: ' Nie kumam 'Gwen: ' No wiesz, współpracę. Będziemy mieli przewagę i pozbędziemy się Courtney 'Geoff: ' Emmm 'Leshawna: ' Geoff, ona dobrze gada 'Geoff: ' Nie, nie da się zrobić. Ziomki to rzecz święta, tak więc sorry Geoff wychodzi ze stołówki (PZ 'Geoff: ') W moich stronach, kto zdradza ziomków, jest ostatnim patałachem. Nie robi się tak. Będę walczył z Courtney do konca 'Chris: ' (z głośnika) Ludzie, za 15 minut widzimy się pod klifem Klif Uczestnicy w strojach kąpielowych stoją od zewnętrznej strony klifu 'Chris: ' Witajcie ludzie 'Leshawna: ' Nie kumam po co kazałeś nam się przebrać w stroje kąpielowe 'Chris: ' Bo mogłem, hehe 'Geoff: ' Nie jest źle 'Chris: ' No właśnie xD Dobra, ale zadanie na dziś. Cóż, dzisiaj będziecie się wspinać od zewnętrznej strony klifu, na sam jego 310 metrowy szczyt. Pierwsza osoba na mecie zapewni sobie immunitet, oraz miejsce w willi. Zadanie jest trudne, ale poznajcie moje dobre serce. Możecie użyć innego sposobu by dostać się na szczyt klifu, ale tylko trzy z nich są zgodne z regulaminem zadania. Pierwsze to oczywiście wspinaczka, zaś drugie i trzecie to użycie helikoptera, bądź jetpacka. 'Courtney: ' A gdzie one są? 'Chris: ' Są dobrze ukryte. Tak dobrze, że sam zapomniałem gdzie one są 'Gwen: ' To świetnie... 'Chris: ' Czas, start Cała czwórka zaczęła się wspinać 'Courtney: ' Geoff, i jak, dowiedziałeś się coś? 'Geoff: ' Pewnie 'Courtney: ' Co? 'Geoff: ' Gwen i Leshawna proponowały mi sojusz przeciwko tobie 'Courtney: ' WIEDZIAŁAM Courtney tak krzyknęła, że aż spadła. Na szczęście do wody 'Geoff: ' Courtney, nic ci nie jest? 'Courtney: ' Nie, słuchaj, może ja poszukam tego sprzętu do latania, a ty się wspinaj 'Gwen: ' Czyżby Courtney się poddała? 'Leshawna: ' Nie wiem, na pewno coś knuje 'Gwen: ' Albo idzie szukać tego i owego 'Leshawna: ' To może ty też idź Gwen schodzi i zaczyna szukać Obóz 'Courtney: ' Czemu musisz szukać wtedy kiedy ja szukam 'Gwen: ' Nie, to ty szukasz wtedy kiedy ja szukam 'Courtney: ' To chociaż szukaj gdzie indziej 'Gwen: ' Nie Klif Geoff i Leshawna są coraz bliżej 'Geoff: ' Jeszcze kawałeczek 'Leshawna: ' Nie dam się tak łatwo Geoff stawia ostatni kro 'Geoff: ' Ha wygrałem 'Chris: ' Geoff wygrywa immunitet Leshawna dociera jako druga 'Leshawna: ' Haha 'Chris: ' Leshawna jest druga. Zmiana planów, kto ostatni dotrze na metę, odpada. Obóz 'Courtney i Gwen: ' Co? Obie szybko biegna w stronę klifu Klif Courtney i Gwen się wspinają 'Courtney: ' Spadaj 'Gwen: ' To ty spadaj Gwen zepchęła Courtney 'Gwen: ' Ha Courtney wylatuje z jeziora helikopterem 'Courtney: ' I co, łyso ci? 'Chris: ' Aaa, czyli tam go schowałem Gwen wspina się coraz szybciej, ale Courtney okazała się być szybsza 'Courtney: ' Tak, półfinał <3 Ceremonia Geoff i Leshawna żegnają się z Gwen. Courtney patrzy w palmtopa 'Leshawna: ' Spoko z ciebie kumpela 'Geoff: ' Tak nie da się ukryć 'Gwen: ' Dzięki 'Leshawna: ' Szkoda, że odpadasz 'Geoff: ' Po programie zapraszam cię na imprezę 'Gwen: ' Wy też jesteście spoko 'Chris: ' A ty Courtney nic nie powiesz Courtney pomachała Gwen ironicznie, a Gwen wsiadła do łodki przegranych. Ciekawostki *Ten odcinek jest podobny do "Upadek Sky" ** Była to finałowa czwórka. **Ostatnia osoba na mecie odpada. ** Zadanie było związane ze wspinaczką. *Jest to pierwszy odcinek sezonu, w którym Chris nie wygłasza zakończenia. *Jest to pierwszy odcinek, w którym dziewczyny mają przewagę liczebną. *Paradoksalnie w odcinku biorą udział trzy dziewczyny i jeden chłopak, a chłopak wygrywa wyzwanie. *Po raz pierwszy nie było ceremonii eliminacji, a zawodnik odpada przez "sudden-death". **Czyni to Gwen jedyną osobą, która nigdy nie otrzymała nominacji. *To piąty odcinek z rzędu w którym zawodnik z Milczących Słoni jest wyeliminowany. **Lecz nie jest to piąty zawodnik z rzędu z powodu podwójnej eliminacji Duncana i Owena w Hazard. *Geoff jako jedyny skorzystał z pokoju zwierzeń. *Po eliminacji Gwen, Courtney została ostatnim zawodnikiem z Milczących Słoni. *To trzeci odcinek z rzędu, gdzie wszyscy należą do sojuszu. **Courtney z Geoffem **Gwen z Leshawną ***Lecz po eliminacji Gwen, Leshawna nie ma sojusznika. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Wyspy Wawanakwa Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana